Writing in a foreign language is very helpful for learners who want to learn the foreign language. Thus, it is recommended to keep a diary or write an essay in a foreign language in order to improve their foreign language skills.
However, many people are actually reluctant to learn a foreign language in this way due to the following reasons.
One of the biggest reasons is the pressure of feeling they have to prepare a whole text in a foreign language. This kind of pressure will affect much more beginners who are not yet proficient in the foreign language.
In addition, having a tutor capable of correcting foreign language text is quite expensive. In order to improve foreign language skills through writing, it is preferable to have someone find errors in writing and correct them, but you have to pay a lot of money to do so. Thus, it is natural for them to become reluctant to learn a foreign language through writing.
Moreover, a diary or the like is very personal for the most part, so they will not want to disclose their diary to other people. Also, they may feel ashamed to show their foreign language skills to others.
Existing systems for helping with foreign language learning are mostly in connection with the memorization of words or sentences, or correction of a learner's pronunciation. The former system involves a technology for helping with the memorization of words by repetitively showing a foreign language word and the corresponding Korean word, while the latter system involves a language learning technology having the function of recording oneself saying and then comparing their pronunciation with a native speaker's.
In the latter system associated with pronunciation correction, a learner may simply compare his or her pronunciation with a native speaker's, or a computer system itself may find errors in pronunciation and inform a learner of them.
More intelligent learning systems include a dialogue-based system, which allows a learner to improve their foreign language skills by talking to the learning system. This system usually makes a learner have a conversation according to the context of a given scenario. Specifically, the system limits domain to restaurants, trades, and the like, and prompts a learner to have a conversation in limited situations.